


没有画的画册

by ElennaLyu



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 还是国内房子塌了之后的搬文行动，原发表时间在07-09年之间。嘉拉迪亚中心。
Relationships: Clare/Teresa (Claymore), Deneve/Helen (Claymore), Irene/Teresa (Claymore), Rafaela/Luciela
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一夜•Sunshine in the rain

如果不是深秋的雨淅沥地那么惊人的话，我甚至不愿意这样搬来帆布椅子斜靠在教堂苍老的石柱前，用手指勾画那些缭绕的轮廓。那上面雕刻着背上有翼的孩子虔诚地紧扣十指，或者向天空展开双臂。穿越几个世纪的蔷薇绕着他们安静而悲伤地开放。  
其实我本完全可以倘佯在梧桐花瓣一样飘落的，如掌心一样大小的树叶中，任酸涩的气味催促着我不再流泪的瞳眸。那里的银色已经在很久以前便浑浊不堪。  
我转向走廊的另一头，那里繁盛的花园已经破败不堪，雨将黑色的长草浇倒，铺陈在地面上宛若古城堡的巴洛克老地毯。空气中有融雪的气味。  
又一年，天冷起来。  
我似乎还能记得尚为人时的模样，才不至于在这些年的炼狱中比我的同伴们更为难熬。作为她们的监视者，我被监视地尤为紧密，又特别有幸地比她们更多地目睹那些黑衣人的行径。  
几乎所谓成为银瞳的女人都会怀念自己为人的岁月，而那时的我年龄甚至还未达到数学意义上大于等于十的区间。父亲是牧师，也是当地有名的画家。因而儿时的我时常倚在父亲健硕的膝上，笼在夕阳绯红的华晕下。我总是看着地上被拉得长长的影子，然后听父亲耐心地对我讲那些绘画的知识。他从来不向我传授理论和技巧，只是时不时领我欣赏些他自己或名家的画作。只是那时的我是决不懂什么欣赏的，更不必提那些色彩与光暗的技巧，构图的角度等等专业名词。我从来都直观地看着那些红日沉沦的画面，竟不自觉地学会仰望那样的光芒。  
父亲对我说，日落长河，是这世上最壮丽的幻灭。  
然即便如此，即便日复一日永不休止地轮回，却无法阻止那炽烈的光芒冲破地平线的决心。  
所以，这世上有了轮回。  
可惜最终我还是没能知道世间是否真的有轮回那样飘渺的存在。在那以后的以后，伪装成妖魔的父亲杀了母亲，再后来，银瞳杀了假扮父亲的妖魔。  
黑衣人如传言地出现，问我愿不愿意跟他们走。  
我没有沮丧，没有反抗，甚至没有哭泣。  
我只想最后看一眼夕阳。什么不明白的我，在那时却坚信，我再也难用我作为人类棕色的眼，看到它消失在膨胀的地平线后面的样子。  
“我跟你们走，”其实我一直怀疑，我那时的回答是否成了组织特别优待培养我，同时密切监视我的理由，“我的名字是，嘉拉迪雅。”

故事的另一个开端，是要叙述到整整七年以前，我的棕眸完全成了银色很多年以后。我甚至不再记得我的年龄。  
那时我离开了集中营一般的组织，离开了那个弄脏我银色瞳眸的地方。只是曾经的银眼在战斗中被赤血掩盖了光明。我知道我终究是再看不到夕阳下沉了。  
来到圣都其实不过是巧合而已，或许还要拜这失明的眼所赐，收留我的神父并不知道我的真实身份。正因为如此我终于为自己多年来在大陆上漂泊的生活画上句号。  
我已厌倦等待，便安心当起了我那——至少看起来是——恬静博学的修女。在那些时光里我学会了终日端坐在教会图书馆古色古香的沉金色檀木桌椅前，维持着优雅而古板的姿势，用指尖阅读那些特殊文字写成的那些歌功颂德的诗句。许多书已年代久远，泛黄的纸页脱落下来。我记得父亲说过，记载圣喻的书上印的是漂亮的褐色圆体字，像人们的十指一样紧扣。  
当我终于有了闲暇翻开它们的时候，却再不知道那是什么模样。我每每听见远方传来晚祷的钟声，与城中鼓乐遥相呼应，管风琴华丽暗淡的音色荡漾开来，那曾经的繁荣与梦想，一点一滴，积攒于心。  
他们一遍遍地唱道。  
「赞美我万能的主，赐予我们光明。」  
「愿我主的慈爱，与我们同在。」  
「愿我主的恩惠，与我们同在。」  
「愿我主的光辉，与我们同在。」  
他们歌唱，他们起舞，他们俯首称臣，他们乞求救赎。  
末尾的音节响起来，最后一丝华彩落下去。  
「哈里路亚。」

因着本性中与生俱来那一点渴望安宁的软弱，我竟也如常人般安心相信这日子会这样继续下去。我有足够理由确保组织一两年内是无法筹集讨伐我的战力，却未想象直到七年后我才有机会重新挥舞封入我卧室东墙上嵌入墙壁的双子女神像中那件武器。  
这或许真的是命中注定的事情。长期的杀戮已经给我造成不可磨灭的印记，深深刻在我的剑上，瞳中。因而有许多秋天的迹象，我并未刻意去记住它们。但我确实知道自己永远无法忘却这种秋天的悲哀。它同心灵的轻松和平凡的思想奇妙地融合在一起。这也导致了我后来和那男人戏剧一般的邂逅。  
那时我正蹲在教堂寂静的后花园里清除菟丝子——它们几乎糟蹋完了这院子里所有历史悠久的蔷薇。我看不见，但却无端地能体会到那些花朵凋零一瞬间深红的眼泪和控诉，以及无怨无悔。  
菟丝子的茎软弱无力，即使是盲人也很容易分辨。  
延续着破坏的快感，我狠命拔出一根特别粗壮的，小白蛇一般扭曲缠绕的断茎。  
身后忽然有人抓住我的手。  
“真是不好意思，可是菟丝子并不算是有害的呀。”  
之前我虽已能辨认这位卫兵队长的声音，与他却无什深交。此刻他随意而自然扶起我有些摇晃的身体。其实我还未曾听说长期压抑妖气会有造成贫血的效果。  
“每棵植物都有生存的权利。”  
我寻觅着他的声音，确保自己与他四目相对。  
“那这些蔷薇呢，它们一样是植物，还有足以取悦人的美丽花朵。”我不卑不亢。  
“为了生存而屠杀并没有什么可耻，”仿佛搀扶我的不是他的肩膀，而是铿锵有力的声音，“而为了娱乐，欣赏生命逝去那一瞬间的无助，才是最不可饶恕的罪孽。”  
我忽然无言以对。眼睛的伤有轻微的钝痛。  
他似乎看破了我的窘迫，绅士地伸出手。  
我自觉自愿接受他的帮助。  
这便是我们第一次谈话的结束。平淡无奇有如街头艺人的咏唱。

但是竟然只是这么一场不算愉快的偶遇，使得我同那个名叫格古的男人成为无话不谈的挚友。也最终使得七年后，他成为唯一一个战争开始前便发现我身份的人。  
他没有惊讶，刚毅的神情甚至不曾波动一下。  
我笑着问他，他怎么看我们。  
他说，你们是伟大的战士，坚强的女人。  
他笑着告诉我，七年前曾是一名排位最低的战士，拯救了圣都。  
他又说，告诉我关于你们的故事吧，我想把它们画成画集。  
「那有什么意义。」  
「证明你们，和我，曾经在这世上存在过。」

我和他并排坐在夕阳的斜影下。我听着他布置画架的声音，感受着照耀在身体一侧的光芒渐渐西沉，垂垂老去。  
在绘画这项精美的艺术上，他其实比我强不到哪儿去。即使身后就是足以提供他一切理论知识的庞大图书库，他的工作也没有给他留出细心钻研的时间。然我却不可理喻地坚信，如果我还能看得见，和一板一眼的教条理论相比，一定更喜欢挣脱束缚的线条，和自在挥洒的色彩。  
“那么，”他转过头含笑看着我，“可以开始讲述了吗，美丽的拉迪亚修女，或者…嘉拉迪雅小姐？”  
我有些厌恶第二个称呼，而他又一次看穿，自觉噤声。  
“那好吧，”我的声音带了些疲惫的沙哑，却又隐含了一种难以言语的振奋，仿佛一只束缚已久的瓶中精灵在嗓口欢欣鼓舞，“有个有些漫长的故事，我们可以分开讲述。”  
「很久以前，有一位战士。  
她是最强大，最美丽的半妖者。而正因为她强大，高傲，被周遭的人视为高不可攀的神祗。她洋娃娃般完璧无瑕的容颜不会因为解放妖气而丑陋地扭曲，却也无人敢追赶美丽战神的脚步。」  
“她一定很寂寞。”格古忽然道。  
“所有半妖战士都寂寞。”有点尖锐地回答了他，我没有理会其他，自顾自说了下去。  
「有一天，没有人敢亲近的战士在一个村庄执行完了一项对她来说再平常不过的任务。在那里，她遇见了一个少女。  
少女不知道自己的身世和父母，因为她从小就被妖魔掳走，被当作消遣的玩物长大。  
战士即将离开，少女扯住了她从来无人触碰的披风角。  
那位战士冷酷地将少女踢开，少女依然尾随。战士在悬崖间行走，少女跳下悬崖来追赶……  
战士终于同意和少女一同前行，将少女送到下一个有人的村庄。  
少女渐渐恢复了说话的能力，战士为她取了和自己有着千丝万缕联系的名字。  
再后来，战士与少女在村庄诀别。战士似乎发现，自己转身的背影，有了一丝不易察觉的犹豫。  
然战士离开的当天，少女所在的村庄遭受了山贼的袭击。  
战士为了拯救被抢走的少女，将那群山贼杀得一个不剩。  
就这样，战士违背了组织决不能杀人的铁令，被昔日同伴，席位仅次于自己的四名战士追杀。  
最后，四人中的一人暴走而变成妖魔。因为一个小小的疏忽和怜悯，这位最强大，最美丽的战士的身影，从此消失在了那漫天的风沙里。」  
我一口气说完，说得自己都难以抑制。  
半晌没有声音。  
“这就是结局了？”他忽然问我，不带任何感情，却隐藏着惊人的波涛。  
“仅仅是开始。”我笑了起来，声音不像自己。  
“那个少女，”他迫不及待地打断我，完全不见平日里的风度，“那少女后来怎么样了？”  
“融合了先前战士的血肉，”我这次确信自己笑得讥讽而凄楚，“背负着死去战士的灵魂，坚定优雅地走在崎岖的复仇路上。”  
又是沉默。  
过了一个世纪，他终于站起来，最后转向我：  
“嘉拉迪雅，如果那时是你，你会怎么做？”  
“遗忘不能代表没有发生过。”我从容地笑，夕阳已收起它最后的光芒，等待休眠和新一度的轮回，“我还没有坚强到，当作什么都没有地活下去。”  
“抛却宝贵记忆的痛苦，往往超过背负它们。”我的直觉将手放在他宽阔的肩上。  
“如果有可能，我希望我记得所有的事。”


	2. 第二夜•White flag

圣浮里亚大教堂并不常有那种所谓宁静得以致远的时候，至少我时常无法找到一条空无一人的走廊，能让我独自穿过黑曜大理石精工细琢的地面，抚摩平整的墙上陈列的立宪时代流传下来的勋章，承载着古老贵族腥风血雨的功勋，岁月剥落了原属于它们的流光溢彩，金色于这些事物已经成为了腐朽的皮囊，无言等待死神最后的镰刀将尊严粉碎成尘。  
然即便如此，如这天般几乎让我厌恶的熙攘和忙碌还是少有为之，准确点说，只有当新人在教堂举行婚礼时，沸腾的祝福和欢呼才会已要将我吞没的汹涌气势席卷而来，逼得我无处可藏，只得倚立在某根不惹人注意的科林斯式梁柱背面，手指无意识卷起自己的发。  
「那么现在，我将要求并告诫你们两人（因为在可怕的最后审判日，所有人内心的秘密都将袒露无遗时，你们也将作出回答），」我无法从牧师的声音中想象他的表情，又或许此刻的他确实没有表情，「如果你们中的一位知道有什么障碍使你们不能合法地联姻，那就现在供认吧，因为你们要确信，凡是众多没有得到上帝允许而结合的人，都不是上帝结成的夫妇，他们的婚姻是非法的。」  
将婚礼订在圣浮里亚大教堂的人，即使在拉波勒也算得社会名流。我没有了解这又是哪位腰缠万贯的绅士牵着哪位优雅高尚的小姐的手从舞会步入了教堂的兴趣，却在复调礼乐中晕头转向。心虚似的稍许转向人群聚集的方向，即使清楚什么都不会看见。  
「夏里布莱昂•西斯莱先生，您愿意娶这个女人为妻吗？」  
「我愿意。」男人坚定温柔的声音。  
「伊莎贝拉•巴斯克维尔小姐，您愿意嫁给这个男人吗？」  
「我愿意。」女人兴奋迷恋的声音。  
或许是长年累月与鲜血和死亡为伴的经历为我打上了太沉重的烙印，致使我连片刻沉浸于同己无关的幸福中的能力都丧失了般。胸腔狂乱地悸动，关节紧扣纹饰繁复的雕栏，比平日更加苍白。  
「那么，我以圣父、圣子、圣灵的名义宣布，」牧师庄重地合上《圣经》，「眼前的这个男人和这个女人结为夫妇。至此以后，无论疾病还是灾难，痛苦或者折磨，他们都要相依相伴，互相扶持，直到死亡把他们分开。阿门。」  
直到死亡……  
死亡……  
人海在欢呼，全然忽视了这宽阔的礼堂中还有一个被死亡和永生同时抛弃的存在。小提琴张扬地绽放，堂而皇之代替了中提琴优雅执着的位置。男人膜拜似的举起女人娇小纤细的手，钻戒的光芒仿佛要将我从前至后洞穿，公然嘲讽我无法和其他人一样欣赏它傲人的美丽。  
我终究不堪，转身大步消失在甬道尽头。

这条走廊没有什么人涉足——它几乎长年不见阳光。厚重的天鹅绒窗帘拉得比整个教堂的其他部分都严实了不少。我有足够理由相信现在沐浴在充斥了豪华礼厅的祝福中的新人一定不会希望知道在这座对寻常人类而言神圣地不真实的教堂之中尚有这样一个角落的存在。因而更没有多少人知道，北塔楼顶端的尽头尚存在这样一扇甚至没有开启过的门。  
漆金的雕牌已经有了剥落的迹象。我用指腹抚过那上面突起的古老歌特字体，在过去的诸多岁月里，我只有一次在北方的纽卡斯尔执行任务时在一所同样古老教堂历史悠久的铭文上见识过。字母的笔画拥抱在一起，紧扣在一起，吟咏着五步抑扬格的诗句。  
线条自我手心流淌下去。最后一笔扬起，尾音落定尘埃。  
P.S.  
确实这两个类似信件末尾的又及之类字眼远不足以概略这房间里客人姓名的真正含义，却无奈要占据这面积可怜的金属雕花牌。然这个名字和这世间万物一样，又可被看作渺小的，如果生命都是如此的话。  
踌躇片刻，我摸索上了门把手。  
我算是这座教堂中仅有两个对这里熟悉到可以伸手便旋开门的人之一。  
其实这扇门从不上锁。

与扶桑•西尔维亚小姐初次相遇约莫是一年前的秋天，天气却要比最近强得多。那是能称作秋高气爽的天气，蔷薇色的流云徘徊在逦迤的山脉上方，高远的青空之下；候鸟不时成群结队越过雪山的峰巅；这时候东方的旱季便拉开了帷幕，西方的风沙一浪高过一浪，北方的钟楼顶端不着痕迹地覆上了一层蕾丝般的积雪，南方的大河两岸风车缓缓挪移——纷纷迫不及待地宣告大陆最美丽季节来临的步伐。  
阳光刚好在行人的侧脸上掠下碎影的时候，我小心翼翼从格古先生手中接过她柔软得不盈一握的小掌，生怕长年握剑的手顷刻便会将瓷器一般纤细脆弱的它捏碎。  
若不是格古先生提前了半个月告知我全部事实，我一定会惊讶这片大陆上竟还有孤女逃脱了重复我们的命运。然西尔维亚小姐大概的确算是这么一个不幸的幸运儿——双亲遗留下的巨额资产被曾经的亲朋好友瓜分迨尽之后，却因为先天性嬴弱的体质，连奔赴东方的路途都无法承胜。幸而因为母亲与格古先生旧时的一些交情而从南方名港维罗纳迁来这里，名义上算作疗养。  
然至少我实在不认为这是个适宜病人的度假胜地——且不说西方漫天的风沙对呼吸道疾病会产生怎样的负面影响，仅是这间阴暗的小屋恐怕就难以令人心情愉快。但是西尔维亚小姐坚持不搬到教堂主建筑中宽敞明净的卧室。我却不能确信自己是该为这个十四岁少女的执拗叹息，还是为这座歌特联体教堂中有了第三个同我一样不喜爱熙攘的人而窃喜。  
在我那除了战斗和杀戮外容不下太多其他的脑海里，她似乎应该是一个有着湛蓝笑容的女孩，娇小的身体裹在北方出产的丝绒贵族长裙里；茶色长发灌满颈间，洒落到腰际，和温柔而不繁琐的蕾丝彼此缠绵。她始终比任何人都应该躺在夕阳下的沙滩上，任由长长的影子一直延伸至灰蓝色的海水。但这也不过是我主观臆断的遐想而已，事实上我从未有幸见过西尔维亚小姐的模样。女孩给我留下仅有能收藏的记忆，是她自来到这里起便每每倘徉在拉波勒冰冷的夜晚，萦绕不去的，我一生都无法忘却的歌声。  
「Take me  
I want happiness

Birds sing  
Song Of unknown tongue  
Though winged，they still fail to reach the sky

A place not to be treaded alone  
So take me to else where

Be born again  
On a promised land where fairies wait  
With room just enough for two

To be born again for my sake  
Once again to wait to be born in a golden egg  
Once again to be able to fly with silver wings  
Unhurriedly，tenaciously，intimately，  
To be reborn in your arms……」  
我无法用一种感受描述这种漫溢而出的悲伤和幸福，它们已如此深刻地隽永于我关于这里的全部灵魂，仿佛是有人在我脑中歌唱，歌唱那些东方海岸线边缘的枞树，南方湖畔上空的迷雾，以及北方大河清流中的游船。那似曾相识的平静和温暖一度让我恍惚。  
因着对这五月夜晚星空般歌声的沉醉，我终于成为西尔维亚小姐在这里仅有的朋友之一。她看着我推开房门，似乎丝毫不显惊讶，只是停下了听着有些孤独的低吟。  
“拉迪亚小姐，”她的身体情况已经不容许她下床随意走动，可我还是听见雕花床栏轻微地几不可闻的吱呀声，“您怎么来这里？下面太吵闹了吗？”  
“恩，”我忽然想起组织多年窥探我行为和思想的令人不愉快的行为，慌忙搬过一旁的旧檀木椅坐下，“来陪你说说话。”  
“谢谢你。”我甚至可以清晰地感受到少女恬静的笑容透过我苍白的面容，直在我心底烙下印记，“拉迪亚小姐想聊什么？”  
“聊聊你的父母吧。”话语在经受理智的节制之前便已冲出防线，我下意识猛然停住话，仿佛这样便能挽回已经脱口的错误。而西尔维亚小姐却似乎——至少在我看来是——并没有责怪的意思。她猛烈咳嗽，脸颊浮上了病态的潮红，却依然努力对我解释道，再开口的语气带上了无法忽视的哀伤，如同那首歌中挥之不去的情绪。  
“我的父亲曾经是名很有威望的牧师，母亲却是个异教徒。上帝说我们生而平等，可是又有多少人真正遵循呢？他们相爱了。却因为身份，地位，经历的不同，遭到几乎所有人的反对。最后我的父亲被免了神职。”  
她告诉我这些话的时候，我不断回忆着父亲的脸，回忆他告诉我夕阳轮回的时候——那已经是很久以前了。记忆悲伤地褪去，决绝如潮水，我竟只想起了血色的夕阳下父亲的背影傲然而立，遮挡去悲痛和伤害。他的双手交叉，放在胸前。  
“他们结婚的那天，我的母亲最终还是害怕了。她害怕自己配不上我的父亲而失去让他幸福的感觉。她不声不响地出走了，这几乎让我的父亲发了疯。他找了她好几个月，中间的波折和困苦谁都没有体会过。最后，他找到了她。”  
我想象着那位刚强的吉普赛女子，拥有与生俱来高傲美丽的双眸，在很久以前就被一位牧师的善良和多才所折服。无论如何，都让我想起沼泽王的女儿。我触摸着那些散落在大陆四方的童话，发现那种朦胧优雅的幸福竟如此近似。  
“我父亲只对她说了一句：‘我的幸福只是与你一起，到老，到死。’”  
我紧紧抿住嘴，感受圣洁的事物冲击着我疲惫的心灵。被妖气熏染成银色的瞳眸并没有流泪的功用，然在它永远地抛弃了光明之后，却稍许恢复了它本来的情感。我握着西尔维亚小姐瘦弱的小手，仿佛这样能让它温暖起来似的。  
“对不起，”她忽然打断我说，“我似乎让想你想起了不愿想起的记忆呢。”  
“抛弃记忆的痛苦比背负他们更甚，”我宽慰一般向那女孩笑了笑，“所以，拥有它们是一种福。”  
西尔维亚小姐也许半晌没有说话，又或许立刻便开了口。  
“我母亲只给我留下了两件东西，”她的手与我一只抚摸着临窗的一个小桌上一座天然水晶雕刻的双子女神像的手搭在一起，“这是其中一件。”  
“不好意思。”我歉疚地缩回手，却被她拦下。  
“没有关系，”她似乎是坐起了点身，笑靥柔和而动人心魄，“拉迪亚小姐如果喜欢的话，尽可以收下。”  
“啊…我，我不懂雕刻。”这次我彻底陷入了可怖的慌乱，连多年来的战斗中都不曾有过的慌乱，“我想你是误会了……”  
门侧的那个阴影似乎伫立在那里太久，久到让人怀疑他是否忘记了呼吸的方式。  
可是现在，他平静地道：  
“那是著名水晶雕刻大师波查洛斯钦的作品。”


	3. 第三夜•The voice within

格古先生迈进来的步伐声是洗练的。我甚至不得不把身体小心翼翼地挪开，他却异常平稳地穿过房间的剩余空间。我才想起来他对这间陋室的布局熟悉程度绝对不在我之下。  
我在波澜不惊的表情下刻意掩饰着哑然失笑的尴尬。烛光在黑暗里绝望地颤抖，那是我残缺的眼当下能感知到的唯一光源，却微弱地仿佛垂死挣扎。面对逝去的事物，我竟然倍为清晰地感受到自己是多么一无所有。  
本来被剥夺了属于自己种族的权利，连仅剩的姓名都被一个僵冷生硬的排位数字所替代的我们，生命仅用一捧剑冢便象征了全部。而我却因为连自己都无法表述的理由，偏离了命中注定的轨道苟活至今。背弃组织对于“血眼”来说，等同于选择了最为不光彩的谢幕方式。然我对整个世界的质疑，都在与格古先生和西尔维亚小姐相遇之后被暂时忽略在九霄云外了。  
格古先生轻车熟路地坐在一旁的一张檀木软垫坐椅里，同我相比更靠近西尔维亚小姐的位置。屋内的灯照明效果不怎么样，却意外契合这静谥地近乎永生的氛围。空气仿佛人类遥远的心海，瞬息万变却又寂寞如雪。  
拉波勒的雨始终未停，人类赢弱的臂膀撑起了深不可测的浓厚夜色。已近凌晨，喧闹逐渐从这座古老建筑中褪去，它又恢复了庄严不可亵玩的色彩。喷泉中蒸腾起的水雾随风飘摇，栖息在人的面上如同冰冷的泪水。天使的容颜笼罩在属于撒旦的夜晚里，一半忧伤一半欢愉，交织着爱恨的无边无际。黑色大理石被切割成黄金六边形，倒映出月光的碎片。影子是破碎，教堂是破碎，夜色是破碎，梦想是破碎，我亦是破碎。  
然而现在的这间苟居于塔楼顶端的陋室，却是一方不必为暗哑的轰鸣和细碎的喧嚣所累的净土。格古先生握起了西尔维亚纤细冰凉的小手，像、以父亲那样的口吻细致温柔地询问她对药物和房间保暖是否还算满意，而那知书答礼的少女总会耐心地一一回答最令人安心的答案。温暖自他们之间平稳而饱满地传递，漫溢出来，充盈着我呼吸的每一寸空气，比主人的生命更给人以真实感。  
“您是特意来陪我的么，格古先生？”我难得从西尔维亚小姐处感受到若现在这般的气息，如同五月，鸢尾花开的季节，“希望我没有劳烦您。”  
“当然没有，”他的口吻柔若春风，灿似花容，“只是想在明天回到岗位上之前看看你。”  
“那真是太好了，您也要注意休息啊。”  
说到这里，她又轻咳了两声。我才明白过来，西尔维亚小姐只有与格古先生在一起的时候才会和其他流动着的生命一样萦绕着生于此世的光辉。  
“大约离天亮还有三个小时，我们不妨来做些什么？”格古先生忽然提议道，我愣了一下，再度坐直身子，“恰好我想画写速写了，拉迪亚小姐，是否有兴趣为我们讲述一些特别的故事呢？”  
“这……”当着西尔维亚小姐，我当真感到犯难。如果这样一位清新可人的少女知道了我面上狰狞的伤痕下隐藏的瞳眸早已被人类天敌的血肉浸染成妖异罪恶的银色，会作何感想呢？  
“啊，不介意的话留下来吧，”我在西尔维亚小姐宁和的声音中猛然清醒，“也许我有幸听拉迪亚小姐聊聊旅行中值得留念的风景。”  
这少女始终都把我看得一清二楚，甚至比艾路米达更加敏锐，却给予人莫名的快慰。  
“那好吧…”我深深叹了口气，又因西尔维亚小姐的咳嗽而停顿了两秒，“既然这样，我们就来从头说一个新故事好了。”  
格古先生已准备好了他的速写本，羊皮纸和羽毛笔柔和地摩擦，发出轻微悦耳的声音。  
光摇曳地更加虚弱，仿佛瞬息便会熄灭。  
“在那些山川尚年轻的时候，南方依然是风景如画的。仰起面便可以看见，起伏的丘陵占据了成片透蓝的天空，间而有南归的飞雁像执着的恋人一般掠过山顶。初春的树林里笼罩着优雅的寂静，只有薄冰破碎时轻微的声响。蔷薇色的流云拖着长长的裙摆信步跨过落日，掩去华彩，宣告着结束，以及开始。  
就是在那可以称为人杰地灵的依山傍水的城镇里，曾有一对姐妹。她们始终绮丽如养育她们的家乡，即使瞳色不再。  
她们的父母被妖魔袭击那年，姐妹俩都还是不过十岁的孩子。她们看着和蔼的父亲化身修罗将母亲的身体生生撕裂，血浸染了视线里全部的景致。远至天边的残阳，近若彼此的侧脸。  
然后，她们不约而同地共同举起了墙边的斧子，砍下了妖魔，也是父亲的头颅。  
再然后，和大陆上所有无家可归的女孩一样，她们随全身裹得漆黑的男人去了东方。在那里她们失去了父母赐予的发色，拥有的只是一双连流泪这样基本的功能都失去了的，银色的眼眸。  
她们约定了不分开，她们是彼此仅有的亲人，她们绝不分开。  
在组织的安排下，她们进行了残酷的实验。终于在实验中，由于妹妹的失误，姐姐失控成为了妖魔。  
就这样，妹妹失去了姐姐，姐姐失去了妹妹。  
然而虽然失去了作为人类的资格，但是她们对彼此的思念却未改变分毫。  
那场实验以后，妹妹背负起了永远无法磨灭的伤，行走在大陆上，不惜再次加入组织，耗费几倍于生命所能承受的光阴寻觅姐姐的踪迹。  
终于有一天妹妹找到了姐姐，在她们牵着彼此小手一起长大的南方。  
而姐姐却已是在同另一位强者战斗后奄奄一息了。  
她们紧紧相拥，像儿时一样十指紧扣。  
然后妹妹同调了姐姐的妖气，姐姐倒在潺潺的溪流里，眼中依然倒映着再也看不见的旖旎风光。”  
仿佛结束了一场痛苦的思索，我深深放松了始终压抑着的呼吸，才意识到一切已经安静地我可以听见时光流泪的声音。即使以光明为代价抛弃了腥风血雨，我依然无法完全适应万籁有声的气氛，似乎整个世界的悲哀与希望都向我压迫过来，而那是远远超出我灵魂所能承受的。  
“抱歉，”末了，我只能以这样苍白的甚至是不诚恳的致歉掩饰我虚弱的内心，“这个故事……似乎不太适合道晚安呀。”  
“我想拉迪亚小姐，你的故事是值得说给每一个依偎在母亲怀中的孩子们听的，”西尔维亚小姐忽然把小手搭在我的手上，不知是否有意地抚摸着我掌心因长年握剑而形成的厚茧。她的手因格古先生而有了些许体温，而这温度现在又自她传递给了我，“告诉他们要珍惜自己爱的人，以及爱自己的人。因为只有在失去他们的时候，我们才会感觉到那种绝望是如此真实切肤的。”  
“是啊，无力地看着珍爱的人死去，其痛苦凌驾于死亡之上。”格古先生补充道，“最可怕的是，我们在相安无事的时候难以像畏惧死亡一样畏惧它，甚至用彼此伤害来消磨宝贵的光阴。当曾经理所当然的天平颓然倒下的时候，我们才想起了种种美好，然后却再次无力拼凑已经消失的碎片。”  
我由此想起了我那些随风消逝的同伴们，她们都曾经和我一样，背起接近身长的大剑和残酷的命运，优雅地行走在崎岖的道路上。但是如今仅有能证明她们曾存在过的，只是一个个迎风伫立的剑冢，一把剑便象征了一个生命的全部意义。二十四位同伴的风姿被北方凛冽的飞雪掩埋。我还活着，她们却已经不在这世上了。朝生暮死的悲喜，若野花一般自生自灭，熊熊燃烧在绝望的茫茫命途上。那所谓时光断裂的声音，成为了永久的回声。她们都曾是美丽的，即使死去了依然如故。作为“血眼”，我与同伴组队执行任务的机会并不多，也未曾珍视那几位有过一面之缘的同命人。无论是下位战士，还是前位No.5，我们命运的本质是相同的。我想象着她们的生命与落日一起沉入地平线，再在下一个黎明冲破束缚，自血管中生出倒刺，剜剐骨血，然后获得新生。  
“天亮了。”如同迎接一场悲壮而决绝的战斗，微弱的烛光终于在最后一次跃动之后终于平静地熄灭，像是垂死之人的脉搏。晨光执着地割裂云层，光华在狭小的房间里漫溢开来，宛若旋律，兀自流淌。  
“我该走了，”格古先生站起来，带动椅子发出沉闷的声响，“别忘了我们的约定，扶桑。”  
她大约是目送着他离开的，在这个光芒唤醒世界的起始。我始终旁观着这些关乎生命的美好，任由它们发生，然后消亡。不是我不去拯救，但是我不是弥塞亚，我只是体内流着异族血液的，流浪在大陆上的女人。  
我终于决定将对他们之间那个约定的疑惑按捺下来，因为我清晰地意识到倘若我问出口，便毁坏了一个纯洁到几乎破碎的童话。格古先生离开后，我换了离西尔维亚小姐更近的位置。她已经不再咳嗽了，呼吸平和地甚至难以察觉。  
“拉迪亚小姐，你知道扶桑的花语么？”在我寻思着如何继续对话的时候，她却抢先了一步。  
我茫然地摇摇头。如果组织那群终年全黑的诡异人物看到他们精心培养的血眼No.3在一个手无寸铁的人类少女面前露出这样的无知神情，不知会作何感想。  
“是不离不弃，”她自然地忽略了我的不安，自顾自说了下去，“它是炽烈而纯洁的成片深红色海洋，朝开暮落，终年不绝，平凡却坚定。一朵扶桑花只有几个昼夜的美丽，但是它把它全部献给了那些始终被坚信着的，温润如玉的幸福。”  
我脑中仿佛有一只微小的精灵斥责着我的不仁，使我失去了言语的能力。早年在组织进行训练时我便听说过诸如此类的传说，但是从未有心记住它们。教官只会希望我们模仿人类少女甜美的梦幻，却不知那发自灵魂的举止是终日行走在死亡边缘的我们难以理解，更无从模仿的。时隔多年后，我居然亲耳从人类口中再次听到它们，庆幸的是我有生之年尚能获得如此平和的时光，讽刺的是我的心已如一潭镜水。  
“拉迪亚小姐，你知道么，”思维再度被打断，我竟有了这样一种预感，仿佛西尔维亚小姐是在赶着一场时间所剩无多的任务，“故事中的姐妹也许天各一方，或许已经不在人世，过往的羁绊也已经在世俗的践踏下抽象成了尘埃。但是惟有彼此不离不弃的信念始终存在着，历经苍山洱海依然令心灵顶礼膜拜。无论生死，她们都像双生女神一样，是无法被分开的。我想，这也是那位妹妹能活着寻找姐姐的理由，她们的心始终是在一起的。”  
“妹妹所背负的伤不只是身体上的，而维系她生存的，也不只是心跳而已。无论是不是人类，她们的思念所支撑起的信仰和爱是永生的。”  
我麻木地点头，绝望地发现自己除了握紧这女孩的手以外什么也不能做。  
“你也一样啊，拉迪亚小姐，”她急于说话，以至于连呼吸都有些紊乱了，“如果有一天我们湮没在人群中，庸碌一生，那是因为我们没有努力活得丰盛。”  
“我明白，我明白。”我迫不及待地要让她镇定下来，我感受到什么东西正在渐渐离开这里，如我不祥的预感那样，“你需要休息了，真的——”  
“让我说完吧，或许是最后一次，”这是我唯一一次见到西尔维亚小姐如此激动，连床板都颤抖起来，“答应我一件事，要坚强地活下去，要有……希望。”  
“我会的。”我终于放弃了阻止她的努力，她将一枚硬质的东西放在我手心里，和以前一样抚摸着我掌心的茧。我眼睛的旧伤忽然隐隐作痛。  
“请你收下吧，这是我母亲当年赠送给我的礼物，你有资格拥有她。”  
我压抑地说不出话，握着那双手，仿佛便吸收了它全部的温暖。  
“要有最朴素的生活，和最遥远的梦想，”她面朝光徐徐升起的方向，宁静，坚决，“请告诉格古先生，请一定要活下去，幸福地活下去……”  
作为对生命消逝司空见惯的战士，我却是第一次感受到灵魂离开肉体原来还可以以这样的方式，不同于妖魔或觉醒者被撕裂的不甘，不同于人类被杀的死不瞑目，亦不同于同伴战死的悲壮，仿佛不是离开，而是同繁盛的阳光和洁净的空气融合在一起，成为了更为持久坚韧的力量，守望着依然存于此世的人。那不是控诉死亡，恰是歌颂新生。  
良久，我缓缓放开那已近冰凉的小手，对那体温的记忆恍同隔世。  
我用指尖小心抚摩过西尔维亚小姐最后留给我的礼物。那是一枚巧夺天工的胸针，我阅读着上面的文字，用歌特体镌刻着的大写字母：P.S.。  
Phursong Sylvian  
要有最朴素的生活，与最遥远的梦想。  
如同那首短诗：  
“我们在一所房子面前停下，  
看上去地面弥漫无界。  
像是经过了几个世纪，  
却又短如一日。  
我第一次留意到马车，  
奔向永生。”


	4. 第四夜•You raise me up

那天之后是持续几日的晴好天气。然教堂附近那些高大富态的梧桐并没有因此放慢落叶的脚步。手掌大小的暗金色树叶时不时姿态决绝地旋转着飞扬而下，在行人的街头短暂停留一瞬，便义无返顾地投向了风的怀抱，铺成满目天真而悲哀的背景。  
为数不多的几株枫稀稀落落地立于梧桐之间，落拓高贵地抖擞着它们血红的霓装。它们是这个秋天萧瑟的画卷中仅有尚风华正茂的植物，在日渐寒冷的空气里愈发鲜艳。我凑近去看它们那舒展的五指状叶，边缘有细小的锯齿，仿佛指腹在上面轻轻划过，便会有血自那温润如玉的肤下汹涌而出。叶脉整齐有规律地向外发散，没有多余的交错，没有纠缠，没有羁绊，如同阳光下干涸的河床。  
转身，两片落叶像蝶一般，倏得在我眼前凋零。

我小心翼翼地摸索着，缓慢穿过一条石子铺成的幽静小路，道路两旁丛生着枝茎硬实的白荆棘。  
七年朝夕已使得我对教堂多数区域了如指掌，平日来去也根本无需搀扶支撑。而这条小路算是仅有的几处例外之一——只要可能，我从不经过这里。高耸的十字架枷锁般压迫在我胸腔内，每每令我想起那些傲然立于山巅之上，若银莲一般的背影，被宿命的狂风撕碎。  
教堂的墓地从不埋葬被妖魔杀死的人，更是没有可供我和我的同伴们安息之地。

「Birds sing  
Song Of unknown tongue  
Though winged，they still fail to reach the sky  
A place not to be treaded alone  
So take me to else where……」  
这个季节的草已焦黄，凌乱地倒在小路两边，呈向外发散状。我踏过地面上一路飘逸的纷华，发出细碎的沙沙声。我想象着它们义无返顾奔赴死亡的样子，粉碎而成的尘埃流连成优美的音符，缭绕在十字架的顶端。那总让我回忆起许多事与人，她们已同一轮轮的残叶一起，沉淀在了深厚的土壤中。即使在记忆里，也只余下些模糊残缺的轮廓。但我依然时常想起那些风姿卓越的女子，并不知所云地，为她们单薄的希望祈祷。  
墓地深处耸起一座并不起眼的新坟，同周围凡夫俗子们的葬身之所一样，装饰着并不富丽堂皇的十字。它是如此平凡，甚至被那些达官贵族高大的十字架蔽去了半边天空。世上或许仅有两人明白，长眠于此的躯壳曾拥有怎样不朽的生命。现在她终于将沉重的命运抛弃在脚下，独自赴往纯白的无垢世界了。我无法揣度那样的灵魂是否会感到寂寞，或只是不断微笑着，歌唱着，直至神听见，握住她纤细的小手，并肩迈入天国。  
路的尽头已经有一个人了——那我意识中的另一人。

格古先生转向我，背对象征原罪的十字。我可以感受到他嘴角挂着的微笑，在肃穆的空气中竟丝毫不觉违和，绝无累赘的悲伤，宁静庄严地无法挑剔。  
我先向前迈了半步。  
“没想到在这里遇见你，拉迪亚小姐。”  
没有妖气能逃过我的捕捉，然我在感知人的情绪方面却不免迟钝。我无法察觉他那平静的口吻下埋藏着多么深刻的隐忍，只能不作回应。  
我慢慢绕过他，蹲下身，将手中一束圣洁的野百合放在墓碑下。然后小心地探出手，用长年握剑而覆了厚厚一层老茧的指腹抚摸着镌刻其上的字母。  
格古先生又转身面对我。我叹了口气，并注意不让他发觉，缓缓站起身来。  
“这种地方不太适合你呢。”  
“不，我面对坟墓的次数比你想象的多得多。”  
他似乎想起了什么，沉默片刻。  
天气晴好，我们脚下树木的阴影纵横交错。  
我们以同样却方向相反的动作最后看了西尔维亚小姐的墓碑一眼，然后同时并肩离开。

我们沿来的路返回。离开墓地，气氛好转了不少。教堂的石路上阳光分外蔓延。  
“其实我同扶桑的母亲是旧识，”他忽然用这样一个突兀的话题打破了沉默，“我曾经在离拉波勒不远的城镇上学，她是当时镇上小学校唯一的教师。”  
“然后？”我赶紧装作对这此很感兴趣。  
“所有的学生都很喜欢她——当然包括我在内。她是个美丽而有思想的女人，游历过大陆的很多地方，同你一样很有主见。”他朝我笑了笑，我无言以对，“不过她并没有在那个镇上停留太久，我毕业那年她去了拉波勒。”  
“西尔维亚小姐曾对我说过，她父亲是个牧师。”  
“是的…她在这里遇见了扶桑的父亲。西尔维亚是他的姓，而扶桑是她最喜爱的花。”  
“他们的生活十分坎坷？”  
“有一段时间的确如此，”我清晰地听见他压抑在胸腔中的气流声，“你知道…大陆上并不是所有人都信奉迪妮莎和克莱雅这对双子女神。她一度被当作异教徒，他也因此被解除神职，驱逐出了教会。”  
“那么后来他们……”  
“他们搬到离拉波勒最远的，南方接近东方的温暖地区。在那里远离所有目光，相依为命地生活着，直到被妖魔杀死。”  
这便是唯有人类才能享受的，名为幸福的事物吧。我默默道。

谈话结束时我才发现我们已经来到了他狭小的住舍兼画室。由于堆放着一些绘画用具而稍许拥挤，我不得不当心不撞翻任何瓶罐颜料或木质画架。格古先生搀扶着我坐到一张陈旧却很舒适的软椅里，沏上浓郁若秋日血枫的红茶，又搬来凳子架起画架，忙得不亦乐乎。  
“你这是做什么？”我疑惑道。  
“刚才我为你讲述了一个我们的故事，”他笑得理直气壮，“作为报酬，能否请你也为我讲述一个你们的故事呢？”  
“这真是苛刻的条件，”我无奈地抬手扬了扬压在身体和椅背间的长发，脸上挂着与语言不匹配的神情，“不过看来我得答应你了。”  
“或许你会对这个故事比我对你的更感兴趣，如果你想把它投影在画布上，我还是希望你能以心灵去对待，即使我看不见。”我忽然想起什么，补充道。

“在这片浩淼的大陆上，曾有一个少女。她有一位比自己年长一些的姐姐。她们一家曾经和所有普通的人类一样，日复一日地耕作，彼此扶持，平静地生活着。  
每当父母出去劳作，自己无所事事时，姐姐就会带那位少女到处跑，看河流中挣扎着长大的小蝌蚪，山坡上执着地奔向阳光的向日葵，田野里后颈被晒得黝黑的农夫…少女对这样的生活很满意，十分喜欢她的姐姐。  
然妖魔粉碎了少女的梦想，将她的家人撕扯得血肉模糊。姐姐将少女藏在床底下，嘱咐她不要出声。少女在安全的藏身之所看着姐姐的鲜血流淌满她的全部视线，看着姐姐停止呼吸，却因为姐姐的血气味浓烈而逃过了一劫。  
之后，按惯例，少女被带到东方成为了银眼魔女。虽然她不惜代价想为姐姐和家人报仇，潜意识深处却还是惦念着‘不想死’，因此她成为了擅长再生的防御型战士。  
少女对这样的自己感到绝望，不断自暴自弃地挑战自己的极限。她的一位同期生却对此十分生气。  
少女对同期的纠缠很不耐烦，于是告诉她事情的来龙去脉，希望她放弃自己。但是那位同期生毫不在乎。  
‘任何时候我们想活下去都是理所应当的吧！我们可是人类啊！’  
同期几乎是吼出的这句话虽然没有解开那位少女全部的心结，但是托这句话的福，那位少女坚持了很久都没有死去。

而与此同时，组织里有一位十分柔弱的战士。她的力量实在不足以让她在层出不穷的艰难任务中存活下来，完全仰仗于一位比她强大的伙伴时刻保护着她，她才得以生存。  
然而在一次任务中，那位同伴为了保护弱不禁风的她而战死。那位战士痛恨自己的柔弱和无能，她拔下作为同伴墓碑的剑，并从此发誓，要变得比谁都强。

故事的两位主角在一次讨伐觉醒者的战役中相遇。曾经懦弱的战士已经排名前列，并担任讨伐队的队长。她竭力保护着身边的同伴，一次次自己扛下最艰险的任务。而当年的少女也在那支队伍里，将她的逞强与努力看在眼中。  
战斗短暂停息时，少女找到了陷于矛盾和恐惧的队长。  
‘不要总是独自奋斗，这里有你们的同伴。你一人办不到的事，就由我们来支援你。’  
但是在那场艰苦卓绝的战斗中，曾经柔弱的战士，如今的讨伐队队长还是没有生存到最后，消失在了飞扬的风雪中。  
那位少女背起了她的剑，继承了她蕴藏巨大力量的剑法，走在那之后无限延伸的茫茫命途上。”

话音落下，红茶已冰凉。  
格古先生放下画笔。我下意识地直了直身子。  
没有人说话。  
我甚至听见了油彩悲鸣的声音。  
“你们真了不起，你们都是。”他忽然说。  
“因为我们放弃了人类纯粹的血肉，但没有放弃所坚持的信仰，和彼此扶持的光明。”  
这次终于换我向着他笑。我看不见他的表情。  
然后我起立，与来时一样缓慢地向门移动。  
“我完成了答应你的报酬，”回眸，依然架起笑餍，“现在我要去休息了。”  
“晚安。”他礼貌地回应。  
我迅速远离了他的视线。瞬间记忆上涌。  
我想起父亲慈爱的笑容，想起同伴坚毅的容颜，想起圣都孩子们开怀的笑。  
在孤独的路上散步，生命在一回头便看见了。  
那今日被我抹去一层灰尘的墓碑上，姓名下刻着六个字体庄重唯美的字母。  
Reborn。


	5. 第五夜•Fly without wings

随着冬日的临近，西部地区的空气一日比一日干燥起来。风沙像魔女的裙摆肆意飘摇，短短几日内便席卷了广邈的平原，张开她残酷贪婪的口，吞噬着匆匆路过的归家浪子。远方连绵巍然的山脉被拂去了朴素的衣裳，露出嶙峋的胴体。严重风化的岩石像干裂的嘴唇，千万年来对着灰黄色的天空，无声哭泣。  
这个时节实在十分适宜文人墨客们抒发或豪情或伤逝或悠闲的情怀——迦陵频迦的风为南方山水带来了温润多雨的气候，朦胧膨胀的海岸线外停泊的船只扬起洁白风帆；灰绿色的草自东方崎岖的山石上剥落，只余下刚毅的青松屹立在日渐寒冷的颠峰；遍布北方大陆的血枫终于承受不住积雪的重量，炽烈的风景被使人目盲的皑皑白光掩埋。  
在季节交替的忙碌中，拉波勒显然成为了台风中央的异类。上帝仿佛特别吝啬于赏赐这座供奉他的城市一个笑脸，使它的这个秋天被异常充沛的雨水浸泡地有些疲软，与西方干燥的气候格格不入。  
短暂的晴朗之后，拉波勒重又陷入了阴雨绵绵的沉闷之中。我不得不终日蜷缩在毗邻花园的小茶厅中，聆听淅沥不绝的雨点敲击树叶的声音。梧桐的叶已落尽，并不猛烈的雨声尤为清冷。  
蔷薇苍老的茎攀上坚硬的石柱，尖锐的刺被压迫变形。此时早已不是蔷薇的花季，它们宁静地仰望着，等待着，仿佛朝生暮死地怀念着那片汹涌的深红色海洋，甜美剧毒地舒展开去。  
傍晚的钟声响起，颤巍巍地荡漾。  
教会小学漆金的大门前熙闹依然，有着棕色短直发的男孩与金色长波浪的女孩三三俩俩鱼贯而出。几个孩子有说有笑地转向教堂的方向。我会心地笑，轻车熟路地取出一套边口有些磨损的茶具。

拉波勒的黄昏降落在鳞次节比的城市缝隙里，如同被撕裂的画卷。这亦是我漫长得甚至自己都不耐烦的岁月中，值得敛藏的短暂记忆之一。一群又一群的孩子来到这里，与一个在血火中疲倦的灵魂分享他们纯白的梦想。七年往过，曾经笑容殷甜的孩童成长为翩翩少年，一批批男孩女孩们填补了他们的位置。洁净温暖的心灵凝固于律动的心跳之中，如同失去已久的光明。  
大理石桌上的红茶还冒着螺旋上升的热气，以一个女孩为首的三个孩子已经聚拢在我跟前。我逐个拥抱他们，分发缈夏地区出产的麦芽糖。两个孩子坐在对面的石凳上，我抱起那个带领她们的女孩，她自在地倚着我的手臂，对此刻向她温柔微笑的躯壳里流淌着的妖魔血肉全然没有察觉。  
“拉迪亚姐姐，今天我们来玩扮演游戏吧，”未加掩饰的小小得意，“我好想扮演公主哦！看，妈妈还给我买了新的洋娃娃呢！她很漂亮吧，对不对？”  
女孩的伙伴们对这只美丽的玩具艳羡不已。  
“恩，我感觉得到她很漂亮，”我摸摸那只人偶柔顺的卷发，又将手放在了女孩的头发上，感受着真实与虚假间日渐模糊的界限，“好，现在我们就来说那位公主的故事。”  
这个故事——极具讽刺意味地——是由终年如同木乃伊的艾路米达，在一次任务结束之后无所事事的闲谈中告诉我的。当时听完我便立刻转身走开，随即被叫回，布置下一个任务。  
“商店橱窗里一身锦绣霓裳的人偶，与那些被丢在夏天雷暴雨造成的积水潭中四肢开裂的垃圾，只不过是过去与未来罢了。”那时的我能看见，艾路米达眼中闪烁着残忍的狡黠目光。  
我忽然有些不忍，因为让这些无垢的孩童背负这个悲伤的童话，它的残酷性便显然超越了其本身。然感受到女孩们殷切的目光灼热地扑面而来，我咬了咬牙，清清嗓子。  
「在很久很久以前，大陆的某个地方有一个富庶的国度。  
国王有一位貌若花容的女儿。公主的美貌远近闻名，示爱者长年络绎不绝。但是国王却始终没有将公主许配给他们中间哪怕最优秀的人。  
转眼过去了很多年，国王一天天衰老，曾经追求公主的王子们也纷纷成家立业。但是这位公主的模样却没有丝毫变化，依然维持着豆蔻时代的容貌。  
这引起了举国上下乃至周边国家人们的恐慌，认为公主是不祥的征兆。甚至曾经与公主的国家来往最密切的友邦，都停止了与这个国家的交往。  
流言不胫而走。国王无奈，为公主建造了一座金碧辉煌的象牙塔。在临终前，国王将公主囚禁在象牙塔里，只安排了一位老人为公主送食物，照料公主的生活。  
国王去世以后，一些仰慕公主的冒险家们纷纷尝试进入这座象牙塔，却没有人活着出来。国王为了防止人们再与“不祥”的公主接触，在象牙塔中隐藏了重重机关，只有那位照顾公主的老人才知道正确的通过方法。  
当所有人都对突破象牙塔中的机关失去信心之后，只有一位王子不愿放弃。他一心想要看上一眼心仪已久的公主。  
王子的执着终于打动了老人，老人将进入象牙塔的正确方法告诉了他。王子穿越一切障碍，终于来到公主的居室门前。  
但是他无法进入公主的房间，因为老人不让他将公主带出象牙塔，没有给他公主房门的钥匙。  
王子已经决定，要凭借自己的努力给予公主自由和幸福。于是，他将握着一朵深红玫瑰的手伸进公主居室仅有的一扇小窗，希望公主能将手搭上来，以示愿意同他一起离开。  
但是公主却迟疑地站在窗下，仿佛顾虑着什么，反复思索。」  
我顿了顿，对于这个童话的结局要从自己口中呈现在这些尚是纯白的女孩面前感到揪心的愧疚。就在这时，坐在我膝上的女孩摇晃着她崭新的娃娃，开始催促我说下去。  
「忽然，公主像是下定决心似的，将手搭在他的手上，握住了他手中的玫瑰。  
王子大喜，忙伸出另一只手，就在这时——  
王子脚下的石板松动了，他甚至没有来得及看公主最后一眼，便跌入了万劫不复的深渊。」  
我听见三个女孩倒吸一口气的声音，狠下心继续。  
「公主默默地看着王子坠落下去。她纤弱的手臂承载不住他的重量。  
她没有流泪——是的，无法流泪。她转身来到她的书桌前，将他留给她的唯一纪念，那朵血红的玫瑰插入了一个水晶花瓶里。  
花朵一瓣一瓣凋零，她的身体亦随着玫瑰的谢幕渐渐崩溃，粉碎。  
她是一只人偶，是国王与王后的女儿死去时，国王为了安慰伤心欲绝的王后而制造出来的，替代品。  
所以，她没有资格说爱，没有资格握住王子的手。除了自己的分崩离析，她没有什么能证明自己存在的痕迹。」  
女孩们没有说话，世界上居然还有英俊的王子与美丽的公主不得善终的故事，这对她们而言实在震惊。我们在可怕的沉默中僵持。  
清脆的声响打破了寂静。  
被女孩摇晃过甚的那只新洋娃娃，终于不堪重负。连接上身与腰的钢丝砰然断裂，它断成两截，掉落在地上。  
石凳上的两个孩子不知所措地愣在那里，带人偶来的女孩放声哭了起来。  
我抱紧她，她稚嫩的泪水滴落在我肩上。  
唱诗班的声音潮水一般升起，又落下。  
醉人的芳香自千家万户的窗框中逸出，如同母亲们温柔的臂膀，向她们深爱着的儿女敞开怀抱。  
“好孩子，要记住，敬重并珍惜你的一切，即使它们已经不再能陪伴你，也不要轻易舍弃关于它们的记忆，那是你人生的重要部分。”我捡起已经毁坏的人偶，放在她小小的手心里，“誓言即使不能实现，也要相信它们，相信与你约定的人。记住爱，记住时光，那是寻找幸福的途径，亦是幸福本身。”

待我将女孩们送出教堂精美恢弘的大门，夕阳已垂垂老去，像湿重的蛋黄般恋恋不舍地挽着地平线，却终是坠落下去了。  
我快步迈向教堂的深处，手中握着西尔维亚小姐赠送给我的胸针——我要执行这个下午的决定，将它返还给真正应当拥有它的人。我无权占有这份唯美的回忆，它只属于那些已不在这世间的灵魂，和依然守望着他们的，深情的眼睛。  
无缘无故的烦恼不自觉从胸腔底部上涌。我不忍将其解释为无法分享人类平凡幸福的不甘，只能反复抚摸着胸针上雕刻巧夺天工的扶桑和彼此纠缠的两个字母，藉以平静。  
步伐匆忙而沉重。  
然，当我一头冲进格古先生房门前最后一个拐角，却迎面撞上我寻找的人。  
“晚上好，拉迪亚小姐，”他笑得云淡风轻，“我知道你今天一定会来的。”  
“为什么？”反问，我不卑不亢。  
“进来坐吧。”他始终像是知道些什么，乖巧地绕开了话题。

“那么…你是来继续我们的画册么？”他为我拉来一张软垫椅。  
“恩…算是吧。”我有些不自然地坐下，并无说服力的谎言脱口而出。  
“啊，这真是个值得期待的夜晚。”格古先生显然对我的心虚视而不见。他架起画架，随意地坐在离我不远不近的距离。  
“那么来说一个…和那位最强战士有些关联的故事好了。不过我可不保证你喜欢它。”回报他微笑，我竟如此迅速地，做好了自己为自己圆谎的准备。  
“在参与讨伐那位曾经最美最强战士的讨伐队中，有一位有着美丽精灵耳的战士。  
她是讨伐队的首领，在一段时间内实力仅次于她率领同伴们去讨伐的战士，即使一个刚受印的天才少女不久前取代了她的排位。  
对仰慕的前辈和同伴拔剑相向，她痛苦，矛盾。  
但是她必须执行命令，她们没有力量违抗组织的纪律。  
战斗中那位年幼的战士因经验不足而暴走觉醒，瞬间杀死了美丽的战神。  
她绝望地扑向已经成为敌人的昔日同伴，却失去了左臂。  
身边的同伴倒在血泊之中。觉醒的战士向她挥剑的时候，她已无力反抗。  
意识模糊前的一瞬她看见了与她的战神相伴朝夕的少女，但是她来不及思考了。  
那之后，她并没有死去，而是压抑妖气，隐居在山川温柔的庇护中。  
直到她曾艳羡的少女成为了面容若冰霜眼神如烈焰的战士，在她面前遍体鳞伤却依然没有倒下。  
多年之后，她的剑终于再次出鞘。  
她救了那个少女，并将自己的剑术技能传授给她。  
她再清楚不过，自挥剑的那一刻起，她精心的掩饰便被撕开，她已完全暴露于执法者的眼中。  
但是那已不重要了。  
她将自己仅剩的右手送给了失去右臂的少女。她望着少女愈加坚毅的神情，眼底是一色的泰然。  
少女离开之后，她屹立在崎岖的悬崖边，目送下沉的暮阳。执法者的脚步在临近，她仿佛浑然不觉。  
那位曾为她所仰慕的战神像是被无限放大一般，在无限的远方向她回眸微笑。  
她笑了，无牵无挂。”  
我深深叹了口气，为这个故事的简短有些歉疚。我想象这此刻这幅逐渐成形的油画上该铺陈了怎样绚烂的霞云和蜿蜒的山峦。视觉饱和地近乎溢出眼眶的风景中央，女子的身影背风而立，她的长发与披风被吹起，如同夏花。  
格古先生甚至比我自己更早一步窥探到我的心绪。他转身面向我，轻拍我的手背。  
“我想，我是不能评价那位战士高贵的灵魂。但是你也认为——无论她的归宿是什么，她的灵魂永在，是不是？”  
“恩。”  
墙上的木制挂钟平稳地敲响了十下。  
“是时候该回去了，”我试图站起来，“对了……”  
格古先生不紧不慢地搀扶着我，为我让出道路。  
“收下它吧。”他握住我拿着胸针的手，“这是扶桑赠送你的礼物，证明你的心灵美丽到足以拥有它。”  
我正惊异于他敏锐的洞察力，他温和有力的声音自我耳廓旁响起：  
“如果用忘记死亡的精神去追求，这就是爱的话。”  
——那么我们一生都要爱。


	6. 第六夜•There you’ll be

当彩色的琉璃窗不再折射绚丽的霓华，它们对于这栋厚重的建筑便显得黯淡而负累了。太阳像是犯了错的孩童，刻意躲避着拉波勒的目光。它依然如约而至，只是裹上了湿重的外衣，不愿将温暖尽数奉献。  
没有人怀疑这一点——所有人都坚定不移地相信，今日的太阳照常升起，只是被邪恶的乌云遮蔽罢了。假使真正待到被圣书称作世界末日的那天，连太阳东升西落的约定都将人类背弃的一刻，他们将是怎样的表情。  
不会有神，不会有救世主，从来都没有。  
我却忽然想起，我无法看见，无论什么时刻将要发生什么，我都不能再亲眼见证。

今年拉波勒的天气显然是反常的，初冬并非雨季，而这些日子几乎成了七年来我度过最为晦涩的冬天。  
并非仅仅因为雨像少女朦胧的情愫般徘徊在土灰色的上空不肯畅快淋漓地拥抱大地，亦并非因为潮湿阴冷的天气将我束缚在教堂硕大的阴影下，或是让我周身筋骨令人不愉快地粘稠起来。  
在我忘却了它很久很久以后，它侵入我的梦境，潜入每一处细小的血管，在其中不安分地扑扑跃动，使我如坐针毡。  
七年中，拜曾经的血眼之名所赐，我也不止一次感受到这般异样，但无一例外不是稍纵即逝。这些杂兵并不值得我为之担忧，它们很快便在同伴手中灰飞烟灭。  
但这次不同了。  
失去光明对我影响不甚，很大程度是仰赖于多年来养成谨慎的习惯。即使七年星霜亦无法埋葬我那敏锐地令人厌烦的直觉。现在，它终于再一次言之凿凿地向我宣布它的判断，尽管这结果叫我眩晕。  
作为自小便受到组织特殊培养的感知型战士，我不若那些常年奔波前线的同伴们对碰撞的剑与挥洒的血有着悲剧式的渴望。但是我依然能感受到身体里那块本能中的黑暗沃土——它并非属于我，而是来自强行植入我体内的妖魔血肉，没有任何祈祷和救赎能使它与我彻底脱离——蠢蠢欲动，仿佛从未被阳光普照的原野，成片黑色的蔷薇自岩石缝隙中生长，盛放，一切光芒被这些纯黑的花蕾吸收殆尽，它们因吞噬了希望而更为茂密，盈满视野，散布着诱人堕落的血色芬芳，残忍之外竟如此不可方物。  
我被自己惊得从宽大的扶手椅中跃起，转身迅速离开。  
唱诗班的歌声千篇一律，无法安抚我躁动的心绪。我尽量加快并放轻步子，迈入阅读室的瞬间忽然如释重负。  
我开始翻阅那些典籍，从纯洁的受难者追逐信仰的故事中寻觅慰藉。  
故事中没有妖魔，也没有银瞳。  
「虚妄的呼求，神必不垂听，全能者也必不眷顾。」  
手指反复在这一行上来回，我冷笑。  
神何尝不知晓人类是以怎样虚伪的形式背弃了信仰，却依然暗示自己虔诚透明。  
神爱世人，换言之，便是谁都不爱。  
人离弃神，神拒绝人。是谁在先，何必深究。  
叹气，翻页。  
整面歌颂双子女神的圣诗，我竭力定下心神阅读。这是偌大的藏书馆中我喜爱的唯一篇章，精致的韵脚仿佛吟唱般时起时伏。  
一个个字母抚过，我小心翼翼生怕遗漏任何一处细节。她们炽烈的灵魂在一纸之隔的彼岸熊熊燃烧，我已不知灼热，一味扑火。  
「To be born again for my sake  
Once again to wait to be born in a golden egg  
Once again to be able to fly with silver wings  
Unhurriedly，tenaciously，intimately，  
To be reborn in your arms……」  
口中不自觉哼唱的竟是西尔维亚小姐游离于那细腻薄唇边的童谣，我哑然，合上书本。  
愿你们庇佑纯粹者，愿你们守护坚定者，愿你们陪伴孤独者，愿你们拯救堕落者。  
愿你们的光辉永在。  
迪妮莎，克莱雅。

西尔维亚小姐过世之后，长廊尽头的房间便始终封锁着。教会同意了格古先生的请求，将那间房封闭以作纪念，同时也是出于防止那可怕的瘟疫纠缠他人。自那之后，我便也不曾再进入这里，只是我依然时常前来，擦拭那些承载着荣誉与兴衰的古老勋章，然后离去。  
今日的晚祷早已结束，教堂陷入沉默，唯有当断不断的雨声瑟瑟，孤零零地伴奏。  
夜凉如雪。  
我在格古先生的房间里坐下，这里简约而舒适，劈啪作响的壁炉弥散开清淡有力的香味。  
“抱歉，今天我有些累，恐怕不能给你讲故事。”仰在柔软的沙发中，碎发弄得额上阵阵麻痒。  
“啊，那没有关系，”给我端上红茶，他依然如故，热情而云淡风轻，“我非常荣幸你能来这里陪我说说话。”  
我重新坐直，以缓解几日来菟丝子般缠绕我的不协调感。  
“我们聊些别的吧。”努力放松气氛。  
“呵呵…真难得，”他笑起来，似乎什么有趣的真相正在眼前铺展，延伸，“你去过北方么？”  
“去过几次，”我肯定道，一转念，又补上一句，“很久以前了。”  
“我年轻时曾去过，也是很久以前。那时的北方尚未成为死亡之地。”他仿佛在回忆什么光辉岁月似的，“我知道，对于你们，北方意味着不归。但是不可否认地，那里确实有许多独特而美好的事物。”  
“是的。”我想起北方漫天的疾风厉雪，与二十四名同伴被遗忘的灵魂，无心聆听。  
“我记得那里有一种奇异的生命，名叫雪貂。”或许出于故意，他看起来浑然不觉，“当地的猎人要捕杀它们，用它们的毛皮换取衣食柴薪时，就会躺在雪地里假装冻僵。好心的雪貂想用自己的体温温暖猎人，结果成了猎人的囊中之物。”  
“真是可怜的小东西。”  
“没错。我不忍看它们如此，于是买了一只雪貂，想带回来饲养。”这次他无奈地笑笑，渗透着桀骜的忧伤，“但是它逃走了。它宁愿回到冰天雪地中去温暖要取它性命的人，也不愿与珍爱它的人同行。”  
“暖和的气候不适宜它。”我断然，在思考前便脱口而出，“它并非无感于你的恩德，只是不能违抗自己的命运。它不能因对你的感恩而抛弃它的家园，它适合的宿命与你对它的爱怜无法共存。这是它的生命，是它的选择，更是它的美丽所在。”  
格古先生忽然大笑，笑得我不知所措。我总是因为这个男人不知所措。  
“你知道么，拉迪亚，”他笑得喘不过气，仿佛下一秒就能看见泪水，“你说得和扶桑几乎一模一样。”  
我终于无言以对。  
良久，我抿抿干燥的唇，呷了一口红茶，放下杯皿。  
“下面怎么那么吵闹，我去看看。”  
“需要我陪你下去么？”他压低声音。  
“谢谢，不必了，”我回眸，明知看不见他的神情，“我应付得来。”

我穿过长长的回廊，来到喧嚣的中心。那里几个年轻的神职人员窃窃私语着什么。即使无法看见，我也能感受到文森祭司发现我时的尴尬与无奈。  
“你来得正好，拉迪亚小姐，很抱歉让你卷进来，这真是无稽之谈。”  
“发生了什么？”我冷冷问。  
“啊…啊，是这样，”文森祭司立刻发现了我不同寻常的态度，更加拘谨，“刚才一名自称是占卜者的女子来到教堂，说是要为这里最特别的女士做一次占卜。可是除了你之外，所有的修女都不符合她的要求。我们怎么都劝不走她，正想请你来……”  
“没有关系，我去会会她好了。你们都休息吧，不用担心。”将语气调回平日的高度，我从几个慌张的修女面前经过，直接叩开了面前沉重的木门。

“晚上好，”我慢慢坐到那女子对面的扶手椅中，尽力显得不慌不忙，“我是这座教堂的修女拉迪亚，请问您今晚到此有何贵干？”  
“我只是途经的一名占卜师，听闻这里有位有趣的修女，想为她做占卜罢了。”她的声音低沉，优雅中彰显着不加修饰的狂放与诡秘，十分动听，“我有这个荣幸么，拉迪亚小姐？”  
“按你想的吧，你要用什么占卜？”确保自己语调平稳，我试着引导下去。  
“这取决于你，拉迪亚小姐，”她毫不退让，“你喜欢手相，水镜…还是纸牌？”  
“…水镜吧。”稍许斟酌，我决定不让任何人有机会发现我手心长年握剑形成的厚茧。  
“哦，那是一门奇妙的艺术，”她的轻笑宛如罂粟，“真高兴你能欣赏它。”  
她从高处搬下一面水镜，站着举起长颈水壶。水珠溅落在空荡荡的水面，升腾起朦胧的雾气。我料想她应当是曼妙轻盈的女子，如她从怀中掏出的干花瓣。  
她将花瓣均匀洒在水面上，几乎没有激起涟漪。然后她轻轻坐下，带动一渺冷香。  
这种占卜方法我见识过许多次，不外乎是根据花瓣的排列信口开河些没有根据的预测。但我依然耐心，等待她的突然发难。  
但是她许久没有动，似乎在凝视我，又像是与看不见的对手较量。  
然后她拈起一枚花瓣，动作舒缓而轻盈，几不可觉。  
“它是什么味道？”她将花瓣贴在我紧抿的唇上。  
“淡淡的香，有一些甜味。”我如实回答。  
“看来你也承认它的甜美呢，”她如同神话中的蛇女般吐着蛇信子一般的芬芳，“是的…它很美丽。它是用血浸成的花瓣啊。”  
我一下将那枚花瓣喷出一米远。  
“真是扫兴…你刚才也觉得它味道很好，不是么？”她笑得毛骨悚然，“不过，你果然如我想的，非常特别呢…”  
“就算是又如何？”我平静下来，开始努力支配谈话。  
“你果然…是可以用神奇来形容的女人啊，”笑靥猛得绽放开来，无声无息，“你游历过很多地方，经历过很多事，因而对于一切事物都充满着可喜的见解…我都有些羡慕了呢。”  
“多谢夸奖。”不动声色。  
“很遗憾，这世间还是有许多角落，你从未涉足。在空白的区域武断地下了定义，这真是一种恼人的愚蠢。”她饶有兴致地玩弄着水面，“坚定，而矛盾；刚强，而迷茫…我真的很喜欢。如果与你交手，我将非常高兴。”  
“那真是荣幸了，”我转向面对她，事情正沿着我的预计平稳发展，“但是你知道，我是不会被拉拢的。对于那一瞬间的意识界限，我了解的并不少于你。”  
“让你这样出色的小姐做些丑陋狰狞的事，可是莫大的罪过，”她假装虔诚地咳嗽一声，妖娆婉转，几乎令我窒息，“让我来为今天的占卜做个了结吧。”  
她站起来。我坐在原地不动，听她继续。  
“我还是不要预言好了。”她大声说，“未来是无法被预知的，因为它尚未确定。”  
“你真不像个占卜师，”我松了口气，朝她微笑，“不过这样一来，我们似乎都有理由做点什么，为了那个尚未确定的未来。”  
“真了不起，”她向前跨了一步，离我远了不少，“我很期待我们再次相见的时刻…那不会太遥远了。”  
“可以告知你的姓名么？”  
“前代的No.2，”她在迈出门的前一秒这样回答道，“鲜血之阿嘉莎。”


	7. 第七夜•Just one last dance

罪孽深重的黑云巨石一般压抑着拉波勒的脉搏。宽阔的石板上行人稀疏，万家灯火被大雨冲刷的水气蒙上了一层轻纱。城中的人类丝毫不觉他们祖辈以来的信仰即将遭遇颠覆，他们依然匆忙，渺小如同街角残留的落叶。  
阴郁沉闷的天气使得夜幕比往常更早降临。晴好天气里的西方夜空总是被粉尘反射的光线晕染成妖冶的紫色，像是妖魔血涂抹成的挂毯。  
然而现在，没有一丝自然光能映出它的色彩了。它成为了吞没一切的，纯粹的黑色。  
雨开始侵蚀记忆，清晰的痛楚终于使得我想起来，七年来被我刻意尘封的那些容颜与故事，她们或已凋零，或依然行走在崎岖的漫漫长夜中。  
“我可以打开窗么？”大声发问道，我没有回首，却显然是针对身后惬意地躺在沙发上翻阅硬皮书的男人。  
“没问题。”书页翻动的声响同壁炉的燃烧声交融相错，弥散着浑浊而令人安心的气味。  
动作在与窗勾接触的刹那凝固，冷硬的金属毫不留情地告戒我，让玻璃另一侧咆哮的冰冷空气赶跑柴薪燃烧自己换取的温暖，将是多么残酷的举动。于是我停下，维持先前的姿势，双臂垂在体侧，仰望无法看见的天空。  
书忽然合上。  
格古先生站起身向我走来，他的步伐同当初在教堂后花园邂逅时一般的稳健有力。  
他站在我身后，略靠左侧，以便够到窄小的窗台。他扳开窗勾，缓慢而坚定地将它向外推开。  
霎时极端与极端剧烈地碰撞到一起，冷暖空气的对流形成狂野的风，我几乎以为自己就要被卷出窗外。然而它让我的头脑脱离了颓靡的暖窝，仿佛七年来从未有过一刻如此清醒。  
“你冷么？”  
“我不会感觉到冷，”风扬起我的发，直至它拂过他脸上的每个角落，“我们…不怕冷。”  
“只要你喜欢就好。”格古先生捧起我的一缕铂金色发丝，像是端详般静止许久，终究放下。  
“谢谢。”我迎着铺天盖地的风舒展僵硬的筋骨，潮湿的气旋在房间内辗转，壁炉艰难地燃烧，摇摇欲坠。  
“终于要来了吗？”他低声道，近乎耳语。  
“这只是开始，”我朗朗地笑，“温暖的气候不适合雪貂，它终会回归冰雪。”  
“你要离开这里么？”他再靠近了些。  
“不，”我关上窗，转身面向他，“这里是我的光明。”  
“我不会对你说‘你行吗？’，”他搭上我的肩，我能想象灿若信仰的笑容浮现在那线条刚毅的容颜上，“因为我知道，是你的话，一定可以。”  
“那么，现在要开始了，这并非我一个人的战争，”我对他回报以一样的微笑，“准备好了么，卫兵队长大人？”  
“恩，要一起生存下来，一定。”  
“这样我们之间也算有个约定了。”我尽力上扬一个平静的弧度，转身向门迈去。  
“我相信你。”  
我退出那个已经温暖如初的小室时，听见他以极低的音量道。

双子女神，既为双生，共享一个炽热灵魂的她们寄托着不离不弃的誓约，看似美丽易碎，却是世间最温柔的坚强。  
因此，教会禁止一切将双子女神分离的图腾。他们不会想到，皈依宗教的修女会在他们眼皮底下戏弄他们的虔诚。  
教堂里不同寻常地极其喧闹，那并非欢庆，而是惶恐。对杀戮者的恐惧和对神明的不信任在教堂宽阔的大厅中游走。拉波勒已不再圣洁，血在看不见的阴影里逆流成河。  
避开了一切的目光，我暗自庆幸脚程并没有因为七年的生疏而退步多少。  
小心翼翼按动机关，静止了七年的雕塑落满尘埃。  
迪妮莎和克莱雅向两边缓缓分开，声响不大却锥心。  
我握住剑柄，试着挥动几下，竟发现自己已不习惯剑舞起搅动空气的声音。  
幸好没有问题，我在黑暗中对自己冷笑，抚摸一下熟悉的剑印，转身离开。

教堂大厅内灯火通明。巨大的石板衬得人微不足道。  
我出现在走廊尽头的瞬间，人群陡然安静。  
祭司，神官，卫兵，修女，以及来到教会避难的普通市民，几百人中没有一人说话。  
人们自觉分成两侧，让出中间大片空地。  
鸦雀无声，细微的抽气声几不可闻。  
没有任何质疑和议论，人们并非惊讶于我，而是慑于我右手中光泽凛冽的武器。  
剑是审判，亦是救赎。  
我从近乎凝结的人群中间走过，剑斜指地面。  
仿佛赤足踏过荆棘，血凝作隔世冰霜。  
花蕾在生命中绽放。  
我将步履维持在一直线，一步一步向前，竭力克制复杂的神情。  
道路的尽头有人在等待我，有人需要我的帮助。  
我终于来到她的面前，蹲下身与她维持在同一高度，手依然没有放开剑。  
是那个女孩，带着漂亮人偶找我玩的女孩。  
我用左手拥住她，她小小的身躯不住颤抖，滚烫的泪不断滑落。  
“拉…拉迪亚姐姐…”或许是因为四周窥视的目光，她哭得极其压抑。  
“没事的，我在这里。”  
“爸爸…妈妈…姐姐…都…都被…”她的叙述开始连不成句，我感受到臂弯里纤细的身体正在濒临崩溃边缘。  
“别怕，这里有大家，还有我，我们会保护你的。”  
“我…我会死吗？”她忽然仰起头望着我，我无法想象那是怎样的目光，灼热地几乎将我熔化，“拉迪亚姐姐…我不要…我还不想死…你会保护大家吗？真的？会保护我吗？”  
瞬间，我竟对自进组织那日起便被灌输地根深蒂固的常识产生了深刻的动摇。  
“恩，我会的。”我慢慢放开她，最后一次微笑。  
“对不起，还有，再见。”  
剑已落下。  
女孩的头颅呈一条匀称的抛物线飞向空中，又重重落在地面。血溅开，如同盛放在暗夜里的曼珠沙华。  
人群里爆发出尖叫，却也只是一瞬，便再度回归死一般的寂静。  
我站起身，修女袍前胸的鲜血依然温热。  
尸体在紫色血泊中浮起，先前人偶一般嬴弱的女孩面目开始显现出狰狞的五官，死不瞑目的双眼泛着浑浊的暗金。  
“妖魔！她是妖魔！”这次是年轻的士兵喊了出来。  
我向后转，面向神态各异的人群。  
离我最近的几人开始后退。  
“这只是打前哨的杂兵罢了，”我以确保所有人都能听见的音量高声说，“真正的麻烦还在后面。总之，圣都不再安全了，战争已经开始。”  
“可是……”文森祭司气若游丝地发出微弱的疑惑。  
“明天我们都会死，所有人，”我冷冷回应，保持先前的音调，“如果不战斗，谁也逃不出这下场。”  
文森祭司似乎仍想说什么，但最终没有了勇气。  
“想生存下去，就握起剑吧。”语毕，我沿原路离开大厅。

我将西尔维亚小姐的胸针小心翼翼收进垫着天鹅绒的首饰盒，方才淋透热血的剑安静地躺在一旁。  
“你保存地很好呢。”格古先生漫不经心地掠过我有些不协调的双手，接过盒子，替我系上绸带。  
“戴着它战斗太容易弄丢了，”我满意地轻笑，我始终只有在这个男人面前才能这般以自己的方式做出各种神态，“这是我所收到过最珍贵的礼物。”  
“扶桑会高兴的。”他若有所思，然后想起什么般忽然说，“拉迪亚，你想知道我与扶桑的约定么？”  
“想。”我不假思索，随即又为自己的鲁莽而懊恼起来了。  
“只有一个词——幸福。”他心平气和，气象万千。  
我愣然。  
「To be born again for my sake  
Once again to wait to be born in a golden egg  
Once again to be able to fly with silver wings」  
喃喃自语着西尔维亚小姐的童谣，我光明不再的银瞳一角倘下透明的液体。  
「Unhurriedly，tenaciously，intimately，  
To be reborn in your arms……」  
在我察觉到自己的失态前，那些淡淡的痕迹已被温柔刚韧的手悄然抹去。我背对着他，听他以吟诗的节奏诵完后半部分。  
“真正的幸福是什么？”我转向他，面对凄风厉雨。  
“抱歉，这个问题我无法回答呢，”他的声音蔽去了一切痛楚与悲伤，只与我回响在这时空之中，“我们都还行走在寻找幸福的路上。”  
“那么我们都试着用点心去寻找好了，”我向前一步，“或许这样便不需要那所谓的答案。”  
“你也要幸福，嘉拉迪雅，即使我不能为你做更多事。”  
听着很久之后他再一次叫我战士时期的本名，我竟失笑。  
“对了，还有一件事或许可以告诉你，”我都想起来了，想起那些飘逝在风雪中的女子，那些与我有着相同宿命的女子，她们的姓名立在灵魂深处，“七年前那位拯救了拉波勒的最低位战士…或许还活着。”  
“还能再见到么？”他的声音似乎渐渐遥远。  
“或许明天就能，或许永远不能，”我单手提起剑，指向东方。那里有微弱的光芒亮起，虽不足以化散太过浓重的黑暗，但已能指引迷失的路人，“心中有希望比一切都珍贵。”  
妖气接近完美地释放开去，黑色蔷薇在夜色中张扬。这曾为黑衣人所赞赏，为深渊者所惊叹的力量，第一次以我自己的意愿而动。  
“天要亮了呢，”格古先生转过一个角度，与我并肩面向窗外，“雨小了些…但没有停的迹象。早晨太阳会不会出来呢？”  
“会，一定会的。”我听见自己低声说，恰能使我们都听得清楚。  
步行在夜路上的人不能回头，不然会失去神的庇佑而永远在黑暗中迷惘。  
所以我提起一盏灯。  
踏着鲜血，背负着灵魂。且行且歌。  
太阳终将升起，光芒终会到来。  
一定会的。


	8. After Story•Le Lucermaire

清晨的阳光在教堂尖锐的屋檐上投下一个黄金角度，那一刻是完完美美的冬的来临。干燥的东风携来使天空模糊的粉尘，铁灰色的云拖着湿漉的裙摆，在远处山脊的上空唱着暗哑的歌谣。拉波勒再次坠入年末将至的忙碌与厚重。行人穿梭在尚未散去的硝烟里，把枯萎的草坪踏得坚硬，像一张劣质地毯。  
赞美诗和着中提琴颤抖的弦音默默漾开，平缓如同一汪没有波澜的死水，象征这座濒临毁灭的神圣城市死而复生。教会的日常活动已基本恢复，后院的植物打理完毕准备越冬，空出了大片气味清香的泥土地，使得我能够搬着来一张藤质靠背长椅，独自悠悠然喝一杯哥兰劳地区出产的蜂蜜红茶——那一度只余下残掾断壁的城镇似乎终于小有复苏的迹象。  
我小心翼翼地将椅子挪远一些，以免压迫墙上曲折缠绕的蔷薇，它脆弱的新芽正沉默着，等待下一个温暖的季节。  
新茶的气味总显得几分生涩，与泥土的香味相得益彰，在微寒的空气里挥发，凝结成一缕氤氲盘旋的复杂气息。  
极轻地吹了口气，深红的表面拂过一阵几不可见的涟漪。  
我忽然产生了一种暧昧的冲动，想要将许久未读的短诗再次搬上唇边。我曾在一部古老福音里借助指腹完整读过它——它是双子女神篇结尾处的一部分颂词，宁静如同那对共享一个灵魂的女神。  
「因为我不能停下来等待死亡  
所以他停下等我  
马车停住，只有我们自己——  
——还有不朽。」  
我刻意控制着音量，确保它分毫无误落进那拱形门一侧纹丝不动立了半晌的女子耳中。  
“你真是越来越有闲情逸致了，嘉拉迪雅。”她没好气地迈出阴影，倚在了刻着小天使与蔷薇的柱上。  
“好久不见，”我猛得发现自己七年后仍保留了抬起头看向她的习惯，即使眼前的世界只有浓得化不开的黑暗，“过来喝杯茶怎么样，米里雅？”

“放手让她们离开，米里雅你的统领意识也是越来越特别了呀。”递过一杯刚泡开的红茶，我揶揄似的笑了笑，没有看她的方向。  
“因为她们是我的同伴，而我信任她们的能力和品格。”米里雅平静地坐在恰好能正面我平视我的位置，握起杯柄，又烫手似的放下。  
“说实在的，你们七人排位平平，竟能从北方之战中生还下来，”我将恢复不久的左手肘撑在冰凉的大理石桌上，“确实让我惊讶呢。”  
“我们并非因为强大才活到如今。”米里雅仿佛受到冒犯似的，警觉地挺直身体。  
“但也非全然仰赖幸运吧，呵呵…命运总是这么玄妙呢，”我维持着同七年前一般的语调，缓慢地啜了一口茶，不知滋味，“毕竟这世间是没有偶然，只有必然的。”  
沉默。  
“你还是没变，嘉拉迪雅。”良久，她说。  
“如果可以，我很想看看你现在的样子，”我放下雕花的圆耳杯，“看看你变了没有。”  
“半人半妖的容貌不会改变。”她换上一种忧郁的口吻，以为我没有注意到那轻微如同花瓣上吸食露珠的蓝色粉蝶的叹息。  
“但是我们的心会变。”半是搪塞地敷衍过去，我忽然想起什么，故意勾动了一个不怀好意的弧度，“难道…你完全都不想得到一些组织的情报么？亚莉茜娅的成功？或者拉法艾拉消失的前因后果？”  
“不提这个。”她下意识硬生生扭转了话题，就像顷刻间扭转败局，“这里的蔷薇都很老了呢。”  
“但是它们依然经年盛放，”我向后靠着椅背，与她面朝同一方向，“格古先生——这里的卫兵队长——经常与我在这里聊天，他曾让我触摸过它们怒放时节的花朵。”  
“真是难以想象这些苍老的茎叶还能开花。”她不以为然道。  
“眼睛的局限就在于，往往我们看到的只是事实，而却看不见真相。”我慢慢抚过一条细小的新茎，感受着尖锐的刺带来令人清醒的疼痛，“还记得那年在组织，你们还是训练生时，芙罗拉说过的么？”  
面前人的妖力猛然僵硬，却也只是一瞬，随即恢复平静。  
“是的，我记得，”她终是如一个出色的领导者那般，很好地控制了自己的情绪，“我们第一次见到你就是那时。受印那天晚上芙罗拉说，‘这万家灯火，没有一盏是为我而点燃的。’。”  
“‘如果没有灯的话，自己点燃就好了。’。”我补完后半句，“花是开在自己心中的，米里雅。”  
这一次她似乎决定沉默下去，茶不自觉间已凉。  
“啊，就要圣诞节了呢，”我不得不认输般重新起了话题，“或许留在这里享受一些美味的人类食物也是不错的选择。”  
“你真的…不打算加入我们么，嘉拉迪雅？”  
终于由她领着我们时断时续的对话进入正题，我哑然失笑。  
“的确，我很抱歉，米里雅，”我安抚似的轻抚一下她束起的发梢，“你们有你们的光明，我也有我的。”  
她没有说话。  
“只有失去光明之后，才能更清晰地感受到它和黑暗间紧密地超乎我们想象的联系，”我停顿一下，决定继续，“我想我的经历已代我作出决定了。我真正的愿望是留在这里，走完寻找幸福的旅程，也许有一天我会永不再握起剑也说不定呢。怎么样，很软弱幼稚的念头吧？”  
我仰面向着天空微笑，无法确定她是否看见了我的神情。  
“我理解。”她似是开怀地笑道，颤抖的声音很有些牵强。  
“但是请相信，即使不再是战友，我将依然是你们的同伴，朋友，”我收回并不存在的目光，再一次面对她，“唯有这点，是历经苍山洱海而不移的。”  
有一秒我就要相信面前已染上深厚沧桑的女子正在崩溃。  
米里雅猛地拥住我的肩，打翻的茶水肆意流淌，如同深红的海洋。  
“嘉…嘉拉！”她不住抽泣着，全身有节奏地起伏，“我…我真的…”  
“别担心，米莉，”我已全然忘记了安慰他人的伎俩，只能徒劳地拍拍她消瘦的背脊，“我始终都在你这里啊。”  
我将手掌轻轻搭在她胸前，她像孩子一般破涕为笑，安定下来，但没有松开我。  
“我一直都相信。即使要踏上不同的旅程，也许在终点我们还会相遇吧。”她握起我搭上她的那只手，抹去自己的泪，“你希望我去做的事情，我一定都会办到。”  
“可以的话，我只希望你能替我看一眼格古先生的画，”我的呼吸几乎喷在她面上，“以及一切你所能看见的美丽事物，那终是十分幸运的。”  
“我会。”  
我甚至不能想象她的容颜是怎样刚毅而热烈，那是北方的风雪无法打磨消殆的灵魂。  
“虽然我会留你在这里过圣诞…”我们一起孩童似的笑开了，“但还是提前说一声好了。”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
——End——


End file.
